New Member
by Animequeen1026
Summary: One day team Natsu is out on a mission and they come across a very odd girl. Gray falls in love with this girl but is there more to her than they thought!


**Chapter 1 New Member**

**Me: I am sooo happy! I finally get to write a story on Fairy Tail!**

**Gray: O Come on!**

**Me: O MY LOVE! (Runs to him and gives him a kiss on the lips)**

**Natsu: O Gray's in love!**

**Gray: Yay well Flame-brain I know for a fact that you love Lucy!**

**Juvia: No my Gray!**

**Me: Ha he is mine first!**

**Juvia: NO HE IS NOT!**

**Me: YES HE IS! (A catfight started) (Mean while a fight between Nastu and Gray had started)**

**Happy: Well I guess I should do the disclaimer. Aye! She does not own fairy tail but she is working on it! Aye!**

**Me: Enjoy! Juvia stop pulling my hair! OWWWW!**

One day Team Natsu got a special request from the Guild. Their mission to defeat the dark guild know as "The Tridents." They had been kidnapping young girls from the town below and keeping them as slaves. Team Natsu had already taken down most of the guild. There were just three members left in the guild. Sol, Tochmara, and Arias (he was the master of the guild and formerly a member of the element four of Phantom Lord) Erza and Lucy took on Sol, Natsu took on Tochmara, and Gray took on Master Aria. "I thought you were arrested by the magic council". said Gray. "Ice make hammer" shouted Gray. "Well we escaped before they came!" Shouted Aria, as he dodged Gray's attack. "Air space slice" shouted Aria. Meanwhile, down in the dungeon one of the young girls had a secret. This young girl had blonde hair that extended down to her shoulders and she had dark brown eyes. She had heard the fighting so she was ready to free herself and her friends. She attempted to stand up but she got only half way up then she fell back down. She had almost forgotten about getting raped and the long gash's down her legs. All of a sudden she heard a loud bang coming from the stairs on her left. Gray and Aria had smashed through the wall and were fighting at the top of the stairs. Gray looking a little worse for wear, His right arm was twisted at an odd angle and he had cuts and bruises all over his body. Aria also had bruises and cuts all over his body as well. Aria was so focused on Gray that he did not expect what happened next. The young girl all of a sudden shouted "WATER DRAGON ROAR!" and hit Aria smashing him into the wall knocking him out. Gray just stood in his place at the top of the stairs in shock.

Until the young girl groaned in pain then he ran down and froze the lock on the cell door. As it began to open Gray asked the young girls to run up stairs and find the rest of his team. All but one girl ran out of the cell. The one who saved him was still lying on the floor. "What is your name?" Gray asked. My name is Kathryn Dragus! "Well thanks for saving me Kathryn" said Gray. Call me Katie. "Well Katie lets get you up." I can't get up. "I will help you hold onto me." So Katie put her arm up on Gray's shoulder and he put his right arm around her waist but then he realized that she was not wearing any clothes. A blush had found its way onto Gray's face. Then Gray felt something wet and sticky on his leg he looked down to see blood running down Katie's leg. Gray knew he had to act quickly to stop the bleeding so he quickly but gently put her down on the floor with her back against the stairs. By this time Natsu had come down to see what was taking Gray so long. "Hey Streaker what is tak…." Said Natsu cut off by the scene in front of him. "Natsu go get Lucy for me! NOW!" Shouted Gray. Natsu turned around and ran for his life because Gray had really scared him. The look in his eyes said get going or I will kill you. Once Natsu was gone Gray turned back to Katie. "Hey Katie where do you live?" Gray asked. "Well I was on my way to Fairy Tail, because I heard that Fairy Tail had three other dragon slayers and I wanted to ask them about there dragons." Said Katie. "Well I am from Fairy Tail so you can come with us back home" said Gray. When Gray looked up again he saw Natsu, Lucy and Erza standing at the top of the stairs looking at Katie in shock. "YOU ARE A DRAGON SLAYER!" Yelled Natsu. Katie groaned in response and in pain. After that Gray went into protection mode and told Lucy to summon Virgo. "I open the gate of the maiden Virgo" Lucy shouted. While Virgo was bandaging and dressing Katie, Natsu heard someone coming up behind him but he turned around too late. Aria slammed him into the wall. Then before Erza and Lucy could attack, Aria disappeared. "Where did he go" asked Lucy. All of a sudden they heard a scream. They turned around to see Aria using air space drain on Gray. "Gray!" yelled everyone. "Leave him alone!" Katie hissed. "O you are next bitch!" said Aria. As he said that a Flame fist hit him sending him flying. Gray dropped to the floor with a thud and Katie had passed out because of the blood loss. "Er…za we…. nee…. d to g…et …ou…t of…here." Grey said weakly. "Yes we do, Natsu grab Gray, I have Katie." Said Erza. "No I am all fired up!" yelled Natsu. "NOW!" yelled Erza. "Aye" Natsu said as he ran back to the stairs. Natsu quickly picked up Gray and Erza picked up Katie.

Then they ran out of the dark guide, building's and ran to the train station. After much puking on the train by both Dragon slayers they made it back to Magnolia. They quickly made there way to the guide. As soon as they entered Erza called for Wendy to come up to the infirmary. Erza quickly went up to the infirmary and told Natsu to do the same. Erza then put Katie on the farthest bed and told Natsu to put Gray on the one next to her. Then Erza started to feel her own injuries and passed out before Wendy got up there. When Wendy got up to the infirmary she was shocked when she saw the young girl on the farthest bed. Why is she so shocked? What is going to happen next? Is Gray going to be okay?

**Me: OWW! That hurts!**

**Gray: Well that is what you get for fighting. By the way where is Juvia?**

**Me: Right here! (Shows a bottle of blue liquid)**

**Gray: Let her go!**

**Me: I am kidding. She is over there. (points to the bed) **

**Gray: Really stop doing that!**

**Me: Okay but lets have some fun! (starts kissing him) **

**Gray: MMMMHHH!**

**Happy: They are at it again! I guess I get to do the disclaimer. "Aye!" She does not own Fairy tail but she is working on it. "Aye"**

**Me: Get…MMMHHH! Ready for the…MMMHHH! Next chapter Bye! MMMMHHH!**


End file.
